


should be goddamn illegal

by oceanicspirit



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bearded Steve Rogers, F/M, Oral Sex, Steve's a giver, this is just mainly drabbles of Steve giving oral to Natasha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: drabbles of bearded Steve giving oral to our favorite Russian redhead





	1. the bathroom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heyfrenchfreudiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyfrenchfreudiana/gifts).



> Honestly this whole thing is random, but I promised myself to write bearded Steve orally please Natasha
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any Marvel characters used

The beard itself was unexpected, but then again he had been taking refuge in Wakanda before the whole fight against Thanos had started. To say the least Natasha found bearded Steve  _ extremely _ hot. What’s even better was that they had gotten together during the battle to save the entire universe. 

So now skip a few months later when everything was back to normal and now they at party at the former Avengers Tower, hosted by Tony Stark. To say the least Natasha  _ really  _ appreciated at how hot her lover was, with that beard and black formal suit look, god she wanted to take him to one of the rooms and have her way with him. Instead she was sitting by the bar watching him interact with Bucky. The latter had finally been fixed of his programming, thanks to Wanda, and was currently trying to adapt to the live of an Avenger. After taking the final sip of her drink, Natasha sauntered off to her lover. Her hips swaying making the dark red dress float with every step. Her natural red hair done in loose ringlet curls. 

“Hello boys,” she smiled and wrapped her arms around Steve’s left arm, “enjoying yourselves.”

Bucky just chuckled, “Well you just managed to save Stevie from another embarrassing childhood moment.”

“Jeez, thanks Buck,” the blonde blushed.

The other man grinned and headed off to find Wanda. 

“So what brings you over here?”

Natasha smiled and had a playful glint in her eyes, “Wanna go somewhere and have some fun?”

Steve grinned and the two Avengers stealthily snuck away from the party. The blonde had managed to maneuver them into one of the private bathrooms, quickly locking the door and leading them to the counter of the bathroom’s vanity and pulling his lover into a heated kiss. Natasha gave a soft moan as she felt Steve’s hands caressing her legs. Her hands curled into his beard and gave it a gentle tug making him growl into the kiss. She felt her body shuddered as his right hand was rubbing her folds through her lacy underwear. 

“Steve,” she whimpered as she felt him pleasuring her through the garment. 

He pulled away and started leaving gentle kisses down her neck, making sure not to leave any marks or beard burns along the way. He kissed the top of her breasts before kneeling in front of her and parting her legs. She watched him disappear underneath her dress, it wasn’t until she felt her underwear around her ankles that she let out a moan as his mouth was on her. 

Steve gave a few small licks before rubbing his beard against her inner thighs. He sucked on her clit and his right index finger was teasing her entrance. She felt the coarse facial hair brushing against her labia, causing her to whimper at the sensation. Natasha was bunching up the bottom of her dress so she could grab his hair - which had also grown a bit longer. 

“Fuck, Steve,” she cursed as he finally inserted that damn index finger alongside his middle finger.

She could feel his tongue circling around the sensitive organ. His fingers pumping in and out of her, until they curled making her come. Pulling his fingers out, he cleaned them and then had his mouth on her folds and his tongue quickly licking her inner walls. Natasha was tugging on his hair as he would lick her and rub his beard against her. 

Steve was eating her out like a starved man, he always took pleasure in giving his lover oral. He could feel her juices running down his lips and some spilling onto his beard. She was grinding against his mouth while tugging on his long locks. He was holding her steady as he tightened his grip on her hips. Sometimes he would stop licking her and give her folds sweet gentle butterfly kisses before he resumed his ministrations. Her back arching as his hands now moved and cupped her ass, squeezing and tugging at the muscles. Moans and a few Russian curses were escaping her lips as her lover continued to eat her out vigorously. She looked down at the sight and found herself getting wetter as she saw her juices dripping down his mouth and a few drops on his beard. 

It wasn’t until Steve’s left index finger circled around her anus was when Natasha cried out her orgasm. Gripping his hair and pressed him against her quivering pussy. He slowed down his licking to help her calm down from her orgasm. As she stopped shaking, he pulled away and grinned up, his lips shiny with her juices and his beard had become somewhat wet with them. 

“Come here,” she pulled him up and brought him into a kiss, sharing her taste. 

She grabbed a few paper towels and wet them, and started to clean him up. Steve purred as she was washing his beard while making sure to wash out all of her juices. Once they put themselves together, Steve calmly left and headed to rejoin Bucky while Natasha came out a few minutes later to go back to the bar.

“You look like you had fun,” Wanda grinned into her drink.

Natasha raised a brow, “What makes you think that?”

“Your boyfriend might have accidentally left a beard burn on your neck.”

The redhead gasped quietly and pulled out a small compact mirror, it wasn’t totally noticeable, but the bastard to managed to leave a small burn on her neck. Looking over to Steve, she saw him wear the shit eating grin, until said grin was whipped off his face when Bucky pointed out the currently healing scratch mark on his neck. 


	2. in the office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> office sex is always a must

She’s breathing pretty heavily and her head is leaning down. Her ass is bare and on a wooden desk while her legs are parted. Steve’s head is buried between her legs and his beard is rubbing against her mound. Thank god Steve decided to make his office more private than what it currently previous was.

Why was she in Steve’s office again?

Oh yes because he was now the director of SHIELD.

So instead of those open glass panels that Fury used to have, they were now covered with steel blinds, because Steve was a private man and as well as Captain America. Not to mention that the walls were now soundproof and they could have loud sex in his office. 

“Fuck, Steve,” she grips his hair. 

It’s a bit shorter than it previously was, but still a bit longer than his normal look, plus his beard got a bit of a trim and more well groomed. Everyone thought that after the war with Thanos, Steve would shave, but boy were they wrong. Steve kept the beard and Natasha gave no complaints about it. She loved how it gave an added sensation every time he gave her oral. Steve was happily continuing to lick his wife - yes  _ wife _ . The two were happily married for two years and their sex life never dulled. Of course after Steve was named director of SHIELD, the first night as director, well they decided to bless his office. To save the least Fury ended up catching them in a rather compromising position, and  _ had _ hoped to make the office more private. Of course Steve was completely embarrassed while Natasha nodded her head as Fury left. 

She heard her husband purr as she stroked his hair. The vibrations he sent to her clit to did wonders and made her body shudder. His fingers pumping in and out of her. Natasha gripped his hair as she was now grinding against his face. Now her legs wrapped around his face, making his face pressed against her even more. Her juices were running down his lips and onto his beard - not that he cared, and some spilling onto the wooden desk. A few Russian curse words (that ended up being extremely loud, but thank god for soundproof walls) escaped her lips. 

Steve carefully unwrapped her legs from his head and laid butterfly kisses up her right leg. She giggled at his juice covered lips and beard. Reaching into his drawer, she grabbed a disinfectant wipe and cleaned up his beard. With a grin, Steve leaned down to kiss her. With a yelp she found herself pressed against the glass windows that outlooked the courtyard, and moaned as his lips were on her again. Natasha gave a moan of disappointment as his mouth left her dripping core. Of course a grin was on her lips as she heard the sound of his belt being unbuckled and his zippers unfastening. 

“Gonna fuck me captain?”

Steve grinned before nipping her neck, “Since my wife asked so nicely.”

Neither gave a fuck if a few agents looked up and spotted them. Of course if it happened, no one would say anything because they didn’t want to face The Black Widow or Captain America, but mainly no one would dare mess with The Black Widow. 


	3. proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this wasn't a normal way of proposing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly we're almost done with this crack job ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

They were going to be late 

_ Extremely _ late

But right now she didn’t care, especially with Steve’s head between her legs. His calloused hands stroking her sides and occasionally massaging her breasts. Her hands were gripping the vanity table of the bathroom. It was Steve’s goddamn fault because he felt really handsy and ended up dragging her to one of the bathrooms before they could even make their entrance. Of course Tony was going to have a ball making jokes as they would very late to his own charity gala. 

“They can wait,” Steve murmured as he continued to lick her, “we can be as late as we want. Besides we’re here as honorary guests to help raise more funds.”

“Fuck,” she cursed, “well I’d rather not be the joke of the night as we’re already twenty minutes late.”

He let out a throaty chuckle that made her shiver, “Night’s still young dear. Besides I’m sure the tabloids will have a field day of our  _ scandalizing  _ looks.”

“Oh, is Captain America not giving a shit about his image for once.”

He looked up at her with a predatory gaze, “Darling, when you’ve been used for propaganda and other shit, you start to give up about what people think.” 

Steve made his point as his mouth was on her and his right thumb was teasing her anus. His tongue was swirling inside of her and it made it feel like he was French kissing her pussy. She bit her lip as his teeth scraped her folds. What was worse was the moaning he was doing as he was jacking off while eating her out. 

They didn’t call him a master tactician for nothing.

“You ass,” she growled as she gripped his hair. 

It was getting harder to keep her moans quiet with what he was doing. She was so deep into pleasure she almost didn’t get what he was saying.

“W-what did you say….oh fuck!”

“I said, marry me,” he lapped at her clitoris.

“You’re fucking kidding me right,” she pushed his head away and glared at him, “please tell me you’re joking.”

“I ain’t joking, marry me. Say yes and I’ll let you come.”

The little shit was denying her an orgasm and proposing at the same time….fucking asshole!

Natasha let out a sigh and chuckle, “Only you would come up with such a way to propose.” She looked down at him and smiled. “Yes you asshole, I’ll marry you, not let your fiance come.”

With a shit eating grin, Steve ate her out with vigor and she came with a wail, not giving a shit whether if anyone heard them or not.

*****

“Well look who decided to join us,” Tony looked at his watch, “and hour later,” he grinned.

Pepper rolled her eyes and gasped as she saw what Natasha had on her. “You guys are engaged?! When did this happen?”

Natasha smiled and held her hand, “About an hour ago.”

Bucky gaped and looked his friend, “You did not just propose while performing oral, please tell me you didn’t.”

“You know me Buck, I’m a shit liar.” Steve grinned and wrapped an arm around his fiance.

“Well I’ll be damn Rogers, congratulations. Now this will surely make more people donate,” Tony grinned as he led the newly engaged couple to the stage.


End file.
